hamiltonmusicalfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cabinet Battle nr2
"-We needed money and guns and half a chance '' Who provided those funds? -France"'' 'Cabinet Battle #2 '- siódma piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton, będąca repryzą piosenki Cabinet Battle #1. Fabuła Rozpoczynają się obrady gabinetu. Francja stoi na skraju wojny z Anglią. Tematem debaty jest wysłanie amerykańskich żołnierzy na pomoc francuskim sprzymierzeńcom. Jefferson przypomina traktat, który Stany Zjednoczone podpisały z Francją w czasach walki o niepodległość i twierdzi, że powinni wysłać wojska. Hamilton jest przeciwny, co argumentuje faktem, że ich kraj jest zbyt słaby, aby mieszać się w kolejną wojnę. Washington przyznaje rację Hamiltonowi. Każe napisać mu oświadczenie o neutralności. Jefferson próbuje wywołać wyrzuty sumienia u Alexandra przypominając mu Lafayetta. Tekst WASHINGTON The issue on the table: France is on the verge of war with England, and do we provide aid and our troops to our French allies or do we stay out of it? Remember, my decision on this matter is not subject to congressional approval. The only person you have to convince is me. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir JEFFERSON When we were on death’s door, when we were needy We made a promise, we signed a treaty We needed money and guns and half a chance Who provided those funds? MADISON France JEFFERSON In return, they didn’t ask for land Only a promise that we’d lend a hand And stand with them if they fought against oppressors And revolution is messy but now is the time to stand Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny I know that Alexander Hamilton is here and he Would rather not have this debate I’ll remind you that he is not Secretary of State He knows nothing of loyalty Smells like new money, dresses like fake royalty Desperate to rise above his station Everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation ENSEMBLE Ooh!! JEFFERSON Hey, and if ya don’t know, now ya know, Mr. President WASHINGTON Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response HAMILTON You must be out of your Goddamn mind if you think The President is gonna bring the nation to the brink Of meddling in the middle of a military mess A game of chess, where France is Queen and Kingless We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket Would you like to take it out and ask it? “Should we honor our treaty, King Louis’ head?” “Uh… do whatever you want, I’m super dead.” WASHINGTON Enough. Hamilton is right JEFFERSON Mr. President— WASHINGTON We’re too fragile to start another fight JEFFERSON But sir, do we not fight for freedom? WASHINGTON Sure, when the French figure out who’s gonna lead ‘em JEFFERSON The people are leading— WASHINGTON The people are rioting There’s a difference. Frankly, it’s a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality Hamilton HAMILTON Sir WASHINGTON Draft a statement of neutrality JEFFERSON Did you forget Lafayette? HAMILTON What? JEFFERSON Have you an ounce of regret? You accumulate debt, you accumulate power Yet in their hour of need, you forget HAMILTON Lafayette’s a smart man, he’ll be fine And before he was your friend, he was mine If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, we never stop Where do we draw the line? JEFFERSON So quick-witted HAMILTON Alas, I admit it JEFFERSON I bet you were quite a lawyer HAMILTON My defendants got acquitted JEFFERSON Yeah. Well, someone oughta remind you HAMILTON What? JEFFERSON You’re nothing without Washington behind you WASHINGTON Hamilton! JEFFERSON Daddy’s calling! Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)